Être son propre ennemi
by Sheraz
Summary: [Défi sur la jalousie] Texte tiré du Déshonneur pour Embaumement. Saga ; entre Bien et Mal.


Disclamer : Toujours Kurumada.

**Rating : T**

Cette fiction s'inscrit dans le cadre d'un défi lancé par... heu... ben moi... à plusieurs auteurs, défi qu'elles m'ont bien évidemment renvoyé. (700/800/900 ou 1000 mots, sur un thème tiré au sort avec un perso imposé et ce, durant quatre jours maxi)

Thème imposé par Baka27 : **Jalousie** (option violence gratuite)

Personnage imposé par PérigrinTouque : **Saga** (Merci ! Je n'ai rien réclamé j'vous jure, elle est gentille... parfois)

Nombre de mots : **1 000** (je l'ai fait Sa-Chan, je l'ai fait !)

Cette fiction s'inscrit dans le cadre du Déshonneur pour embaumement. (Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? Oui mais c'est pas grave du tout)

Petit message pour les lecteurs d'EDC. Je n'abandonne pas, je vous jure, mon cosmos brûle au maximum et ça avance. Doucement. Mais moi aussi l'ambiance du fandom cet été m'a cramé mon mononeuronne plus surement que l'attaque de Kagaho. Ce petit défi c'était justement pour me forcer à réécrire. Et comme j'avais la trouille, j'ai pas voulu le faire seule. Quand les autres vous boostent, c'est plus facile de reprendre la plume, alors merci les filles de votre aide.

En espérant que ça plaise aux lectrices du Déshonneur !

* * *

><p>Les yeux figés sur le reflet, il observe l'image douloureuse que lui renvoit sans émotion le marbre humide. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Quand est-il entré dans les thermes ? A quel moment son corps a t-il trouvé refuge dans la frèle intimité que lui procure cette eau beaucoup trop chaude ? Elle endort son esprit aussi bien qu'elle calme ses douleurs. Son esprit, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Le peu que cet Autre n'a pas encore détruit et qu'il s'évertue à asservir un peu plus chaque jour en le libérant face à la vérité. Mais pas n'importe quand, ça non. Des moments choisis, tous plus décadents les uns par rapport aux autres. Aussi, sent-il ses doigts profondément ancrés dans la gorge de ce corps immobile étendu sur le bord du bassin. Autour de ses phalenges, la peau n'est même pas bleue. Le regard révulsé du cadavre semble ne plus se détacher de lui, alors que sa tête observe un angle assez peu naturel. Il n'aura pas eu le temps de l'étrangler, sa force ayant brisé la nuque fragile de cette servante. Elle n'aura commis pour seule erreur que de pénétrer dans les termes afin de vérifier qu'il ne manquait de rien. Cette autre partie de lui n'aura pas supporté de laisser ce visage être dévoilé. Une vie n'est rien pour lui, mais c'est à Saga qu'il aura offert le constat de sa propre immoralité.<p>

Lentement, ses yeux se détachent du marbre tandis que ses doigts lâchent le cou encore tiède de la victime. Chaque fois qu'il tue, le Mal qui l'habite lui en offre le spectacle comme un trophée. Saga lui appartient. Saga ne peut rien contre Lui. Et surtout, Saga lui doit tout.

Ses poings se referment, s'incrustant dans sa chair. Un hurlement, un seul, pour exprimer toute la rage et l'impuissance qu'il ressent en cet instant et pour faire le constat de sa propre faiblesse.

Et pourtant, il était le plus proche de la perfection. Le meilleur parmi l'élite athénienne. Dans un dernier geste de déni, Saga se détourne du bord du bassin sur lequel git encore la preuve de son errance. A t-il seulement un jour désiré autre chose que cette perfection qui forçait l'admiration de tous ? Sa réussite, son abnégation, sont le trésor sur lequel il veillait avec jalousie jusqu'à ce jour terrible. Se faire divin, pour défendre une déesse ; son action de grâce.

Mais désormais que son esprit ne lui appartient plus, il ne peut ignorer la vérité. Son identité ? Il s'est déjà interrogé à son sujet par le passé pour ne trouver aucune réponse. Qui est-il ? Quelqu'un destiné à un avenir divin, celui d'être un guide, un modèle, pour celles et ceux, moins aguerris que lui.

Seulement la vérité, c'est que ce statut lui echappe, laissant place à une colère et une détresse péniblement surmontables. Que lui reste t-il, si ceux qu'il doit guider sont en réalité plus fidèles qu'il ne l'est ? Mu n'a survécu que pour Athéna, malgré la solitude et les rigueurs de Jamir. Aldébaran s'est oublié depuis longtemps, s'offrant tout entier au service d'une Déesse qu'il prie sans jamais la voir un instant. Shaka... L'homme le plus proche des dieux représente une menace pour sa perspicacité et les talents qu'il a développés. Aiolia a même vendu le souvenir de son frère pour sa Déesse. Milo est d'une droiture sans pareille. La fidélité aveugle de Shura, il a du combattre pour l'obtenir. Quant à Camus... Le verseau a sacrifié jusqu'à ses sentiments pour s'assurer de ne jamais faillir.

Ne jamais faillir... Saga contracte la machoire tandis que ses mains se crispent sur son visage pour cacher cette beauté angélique plus fausse encore que le masque qu'il porte pour étourdir la vérité. Tous, valent désormais mieux que lui.

A moins que...

Le cancer et Aphrodite sont à son image. A leurs yeux, Saga est toujours celui qu'il a été. Le guide, le pouvoir, le modèle. Alors plus que jamais, il faudra les lier à l'immonde vérité. Ils sont les pilliers grâce auxquels son destin demeure celui qu'il a été sans qu'aucun Or ne puisse le surpasser, malgré la brêche ouverte par cet Autre.

Ce destin divin, sa perfection et sa pureté, du moins ce qu'il en reste, sont le dernier espoir auquel se rattacher. Les regards des quatrième et douzième gardiens en sont les miroirs. Il doit chasser toute forme de jalousie, toute crainte ainsi que cette colère lancinante dont il accable parfois ses pairs. Les ors sont une dangereuse rivale.

Contre sa nuque, l'apaisante douceur d'une caresse lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Son corps frissonne, moins sous l'effet de cette main tendue que sous celui de cette vague d'effroi et de fureur mélées faisant vibrer chacune de ses cellules. Son paradoxe. Il n'est pas seul cette fois encore, et s'il est une chose sur laquelle son esprit s'accorde avec celui de l'Autre, c'est bien la nécessité de demeurer dans l'ombre. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'est pas rare que l'autre reprenne en partie les rennes.

Une vague, accompagnée d'un bruit sourd. Une fraction de seconde s'écoule, avant que sa main ne vienne à nouveau s'emparer du cou de celui ayant osé approcher. Accroupi au bord du bassin, l'autre s'est brusquement tendu, veillant à ne jamais le quitter du regard, malgré la pression sur ses os et la douleur sur sa gorge. S'immobiliser, tandis que ce regard fou retrouve peu à peu sa douce et tendre couleur bleue.

Lentement son étreinte se desserre, laissant ce sourire familier orner à nouveau les lèvres du poisson. Aphrodite n'a jamais peur. Pourtant, il n'est pas rare que pendant l'amour, l'Autre de Saga vienne lui jouer des tours.

Après un regard méprisant sur la servante, le poisson pose à nouveau le bleu si pur de ses yeux sur Saga.

- Il va encore falloir trouver une excuse pour évacuer celle-là.

Un très léger sourire. A peine visible. Saga ne répond rien, le regard figé sur le sien.

- Rejoins-moi.


End file.
